


I Just Might Tell You Tonight

by hellagayboxers



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayboxers/pseuds/hellagayboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about relationships and where to take things next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty obviously/heavily inspired by thedevil_andgod's tommy/bob fic, "You Don't Love Me (Big Fucking Deal)". if you haven't read it i don't know why cause there are like 7 jersey boys fanfictions
> 
> lyrics from Might Tell You Tonight by Scissor Sisters

_When you're quiet, but your eyes_  
_Are saying everything I need to know_  
_I want to burrow like a sparrow_  
_Dodging alley cats and whiskers_  
_Why do we talk in whispers?_  
_Is it painful hearing voices ring_  
_So early in the morning?_

 

As the sun peeks through the curtains in the hotel room, Nick is woken up by his lover stirring in his arms.

That's such a nice word to attach to Frankie.

_Lover._

Due to their arrangements, their respective roommates, and the fact that Tommy's too cheap to get four separate rooms, this kind of morning is a rarity. No pounding headache, no hearing Tommy snore a few feet away, just sleepy, but loving brown eyes staring up at him, making his heart race. Every single time, they have to jump through way too many hoops to achieve this, but it's all worth it, because it always seems like a miracle whenever he wakes up like this.

And judging by the content look on his face, Frankie thinks so too.

 

 _I've been waiting for the day_ **  
** When I can throw away these numbers **  
** That line my dresser drawers and cupboards **  
** Start me over **  
** Life seems so much slower **  
** With your toothbrush by the mirror **  
** Can I make it any clearer?

 

Nick hasn't slept with anybody else ever since he and Frankie got together. It isn't frustrating, like when he married Margie, seeing all those beautiful women and feeling almost forbidden to do anything about it. Now he actually prefers not to do anything about it. Whenever Tommy tries to point out women at the bars giving him the eye, making it all too obvious they want him, he replies with a simple shrug. And then the taunts come, those little, but hurtful insults and words that Tommy has no idea are completely accurate. To Tommy, it's all fun and games, and he always pats Nick on the back before pursuing the woman himself, leaving him feeling bitter, and unsafe.

And on those rare occasions, when Tommy succeeds with those women and actually stays with them for the night, he can room with Frankie again. The mornings after jumping through those hoops are calm, and quiet. When he steps out of the shower, sees Frankie leaning over the sink, freshly shaved and brushing his teeth, it makes his stomach flip. It almost fools him into thinking they could actually do this. Be together like this, share a home. But with the fact that they're on tour for what seems like eternity, and the fact that they'd never be accepted...well, not by Tommy, anyway, he has no idea how Bobby would react, he's pretty much kissed that dream goodbye by now.

Maybe being with Frankie made him lose his ability to hide how he's feeling, because as soon as he turns to Nick, Frankie's brows knit with concern, and he presses a tender, minty kiss to Nick's lips.

And then everything seems okay.

 

 _And I just might say it tonight_  
_I just might say it tonight_  
_I just might tell you tonight_  
_That I love you_  
_And you should stay all my life_

 

It doesn't matter how scared he gets, really. Because Frankie's always there for him. If Nick believed in that sort of thing, he might even call the two of them soulmates. It doesn't matter if they're burned out from performing or have had a fight just moments ago. They can come together, take a drive, and huddle close together on the car's bench seats until they're ready to face reality again.

It's nights like these, when the stars are out and shining bright above the two of them that he almost feels brave enough to say something. To address the tiny box burning a hole in his front pocket.

 

But he doesn't.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_They'll tell you that you'll maybe make it_  
_If you just cut your clothes and change your hair_  
_But I won't fuss and moan about what you wear_

 

Sometimes, well, most times, when Frankie and Nick can't get any time to themselves, Frankie finds himself taking pleasure in the small things. Those moments before a performance might be his favorites. Seeing Nick getting groomed by half a dozen strangers always makes him smile. He doesn't squirm in his seat or talk back like Tommy does, no, he shows his annoyance in more subtle ways. Of course, he keeps up his charming, ladykiller persona with them, but Frankie can tell by the slight edge in his voice, the way the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, the way his jaw sets when he's not talking that he's displeased. Maybe it's weird to think, but Frankie would almost call that annoyed expression cute.

When Crewe's third tap on the shoulder finally manages to get his attention, he starts to wonder if maybe he's staring a bit too much.

 

 _I feel so much better when I read your dirty letters_  
_Just wear your sweaters in the winter_  
_Cause I wouldn't want you to get cold_  
_I hope that we're together when we're old_  
_I would've sold all my possessions_  
_Never took piano lessons_  
_But baby you're a grand_

 _And I will learn to play the good notes_  
_and tune you up the best I can_

 

Yeah, maybe Nick's still a little rough around the edges. Sometimes the quick, risky flings just minutes after a show, and very…descriptive love letters slid underneath his hotel room door are a little too much to handle. But he makes up for it by letting Frankie curl up into his shirts whenever they're in their afterglow. And Nick lets him keep them around, which is perfect, because it's much easier to picture certain things in those letters while he has Nick's scent on him. But more than anything he feels safe in those shirts. They're a good enough substitute for the nights when he can't sleep alone. Plus, no matter how many strange looks he gives, Bob doesn't really question it.

And when the two of them do their vocal lessons together, after all these years, when Frankie feels like he's had enough practice, he sits down next to Nick on the bench and leans on his shoulder while he plays a gentle tune, feeling more safe and relaxed than a shirt could ever make him.

He quietly hopes that Nick will let him do this for the rest of their lives.

 

 _And I just might say it tonight_  
_I just might say it tonight_  
_I just might tell you tonight_  
_That I love you_  
_And you should stay all my life_

 

No. Frankie was wrong.

When the stars are out, shimmering and shining for what feels like just the two of them, and they've fallen into a comfortable silence huddled close together, feeling the other's heartbeat…those times are his favorites. And he can tell by the slight, relaxed smile on Nick's face, and the way his eyes shut, but he never drifts off to sleep, that Nick loves these moments too.

But something's becoming more common on these trips that Frankie can't figure out for the life of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nick open his mouth to say something, but after a few seconds, closes it again. When that happens, Frankie burrows into Nick's chest, and he can't help feeling a twinge of guilt. Nick knows he can tell him anything, right?

Whenever Nick does that, he feels so tempted to bring it up.

 

But he doesn't.


End file.
